inurafandomcom-20200214-history
September 2010: the new categories as proposed in workshop in the Zurich retreat
Marvi – settembre 2010 - Proposal for new list of categories (starting from the one proposed in the workshop during INURA conference 2010) with some changes and a proposed correlation with old cathegories (with numbers). Taking into account also the work of Arie. - Urban region (1) (the boundary of the metropolitan areas, relation between urban and rural, new rururban areas) - central areas (2) 1. NMM spaces formed by the NMM hegemonic discourse and imaginery (spaces of city marketing (through image) * flagship projects (12) * trendy neighbourhoods (4) * strategic urban infrastructure projects (13) * important events and festivals (14) * failed and grounded (large) projects (15) * social and cultural policies that produce collective heritage * ... Projects 2. SPACES OF ACCUMULATION BY DISPOSSESSION * public spaces and services (public space, housing, education, health) * natural resources (es. dispossession of rivers, water, land, green spaces, dispossession of quality of air through pollution, etc.) * cultural heritage / identity (examples: exploitation through turism) * social rights * gentrification * areas of privatization (7) * areas of (private or state led or PPP) reinvestment /areas of intense neighbourhood upgrading or urban regeneration (8 and 9) 3. NEW SPACES OF EXTREME EXPLOITATION OF LABOUR * special production zones (ex. Sweatshops, maquilas) * areas of production plants almost illegal or illegal, without or with few workers rights * private services using flexible and very low paid work 4. ELITE EXCLUSIONARY ZONES * gated communities /exclusionary zones (5) * very high income area (6) * public and private spaces (with restricted or controlled access, private security) 5. SPACES OF REPRESSION * detention centres * extreme repression (area of militarization, paramilitarization) * military camp * illegal detention centres 6. SPACES OF CORRUPTION AND ELITE STRATEGIES (LEGAL AND ILLEGAL) * projects, plans or public works heavily affected by corruption (could be a point on an area designed by other cathegories as flagship, or state led reinvestment..) * strategic plans designed by the ruling groups (outside and beyond urban planning legislation) * plans and projects by the "growth coalition" * speculative illegal (or almost illegal) buildings and illegal elite villas 7. SPACES OF INFORMALITY /POVERTY * autocostruction popular * informal settlements (11) * areas of disinvestment (10) * areas of exclusion and marginalization 8. BUILDING POSSIBLE URBAN WORLDS * developing alternatives to everydaylife, housing, collective spaces, culture, art * appropriation of public spaces, housing, social centre, art and culture workshops... * self-management (self organised spaces) * collective urbanization * victories * spaces of happiness (and pleasure) 9. CONTESTED SPACES * fights to gain rights, spaces, access to.. * reclaiming * contested spaces, contested projects * conflicts about identities of places Note: With the metacategories 2 (disposssession), 3 exploitation, 4, 5. spaces of repression, we uncover what lies behind the glitter of NMM. Someone ask to show the Global investors, I think they will be considered when we name the one promoting accumulation by dispossession (with its subcategories) and we name the corrupted from the "spaces of corruption category". Conceptual maps are necessary to express: relational spaces (the space of social relationships) and spaces of representation (lived spaces): visions, fantasies, memories desires, dreams... I found interesting the following note that, as often EZLN are able to do, in short summarize all: EZLN: Towards that new world that we have in our hearts, in which there is room for many worlds. the four axes of capitalism: - exploitation - dispossession - repression - contempt militarization paramilitarization corruption and impunityI